


Ada

by SweetPrinceAlois



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Elrond, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Infantilism, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPrinceAlois/pseuds/SweetPrinceAlois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond accidentally reads Lindir's personal journal and ends up discovering something his advisor desperately wanted to keep secret.<br/>-<br/>Now an ongoing series featuring little Lindir and Daddy Elrond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the concept of Daddy Elrond and I think he deserves more love, so I wrote this. c:

Elrond sighed heavily as he watched Lindir, his chief advisor and lover, storm out of their shared office after apparently spilling _another_ pot of ink on his own robes. Lindir really wasn't himself these past weeks and it deeply worried the Elven Lord. His lover was a lot more stressed than usual, arriving late for council meetings, forgetting his assignments and, on top of all that, on a terrible mood.

 

Elrond lifted his eyes from the heavy tome he had been trying to translate the past hour, leaning back on his chair and rubbing his temples. He reasoned that there must be something he could do to help his young lover, before the poor thing collapsed from all that stress. Elrond let his eyes wander around the office, in a vain attempt to find something that could perhaps give him a clue as to what was bothering his advisor so much. He looked at the same things he saw everyday, the same bookshelves, the same chair, Lindir's desk in the same place it always was and so on. He was about to go back to his work on the tome, but something caught his attention: a small leather-bound journal sitting atop his advisor's desk.

 

Well, that was new.

 

Elrond decided to let his curiosity get the best of him, closing the tome and letting go of his quill, making his way over to Lindir's desk to inspect the object that caught his eye. He held the light journal in his hands, inspecting it quickly and imagining it to be some sort of inventory account or data record which the young advisor had forgotten lying on the table after the incident with the ink. The book was simple, with a dark red, leather cover and a thin string of rope to keep it closed, almost identical to the journals used by the cooks to keep inventory in the kitchens. Elrond undid the knot keeping the book closed and opened to a random page, only to discover Lindir's neat calligraphy and the title: _Entry #128_. Eying the title suspiciously and afraid he might read something he was not supposed to, the Elven Lord started reading the first line with a tinge of guilt:

 

_"I rest my head on his chest, his even breathing calming my thoughts. He is so strong and noble, I feel tiny when I'm close to him. And yet, when he caresses my head his touch is so gentle, and when he whispers: 'You have nothing to fear, little one. Ada Elrond will protect you.', all of my worries instantly fade and I'm my little self once more."_

 

The Lord of Rivendell blushed. _Ada_ Elrond? Oh, he shouldn't be reading this. He _definitely_ shouldn't be reading this. This was Lindir's personal journal! And, apparently, the place where he wrote very, _very_ private fantasies involving... What was this? Regression? That's what this was, wasn't it? Elrond was genuinely confused now. It was not that he had not seen this kind of fantasy before, regressive role-play was fairly common and he had no problem with it, but he was having a real hard time connecting his advisor to what he had just read. Lindir always seemed so distant and quiet and reserved. Even after they had become lovers, Elrond still felt that there was something the younger elf was hiding from him.

 

And then something inside the Elven Lord clicked.

 

Maybe this was it, he thought, maybe this was the reason his Lindir seemed so fidgety these past days, because he wanted to share his secret, but just couldn't. Too embarrassed or afraid, perhaps? The half-elf looked briefly through the window to see if Lindir was around before turning the page, slapping himself mentally for letting his curiosity get the best of him again. Once more, he was greeted with a neat calligraphy and the words: _Entry #129_.

  
  
_“Sleep comes easily when I'm with him. On the rare occasions it doesn't, Ada sings softly to me one of my favorite songs or even tells me a story. His voice is deep but kind, and he holds me close to him, keeping me warm. When I wake up, Ada is usually awake already._

_"Good morning, baby boy. How are you feeling?"_

_I answer and he nuzzles my hair, making me giggle. There's nothing like cuddling with Daddy, especially in the mornings.”_

Elrond couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He imagined if this really was what Lindir wanted, to be taken care of by a loving caregiver. That was adorable. Now that he thought about it, the idea of actually role-playing as Lindir's caregiver was quite appealing. If only he could find a way to talk to him about this without mentioning the journal-reading part, the half-elf was sure he would love to be a Daddy to his little elfling. Elrond had been a Master before, so power dynamics weren't exactly new for him and, though he had never really liked the role, for it felt too distant and too strict for his liking, he imagined the role of a Daddy would be perfect for him. He was a gentle and caring soul who wanted nothing more than to have someone to take care of. He liked discipline, of course, but nothing too extreme. Elrond chuckled at his own thoughts. Oh, he just _had_ to talk to Lindir. He closed the journal, having read more than he should, and was about to place it back where he found it on top of the desk when he heard Lindir arrive.

 

" _I swear to Eru, I'm not myself today..._ ” the young elf said, before seeing the journal on Elrond's hand and paling considerably. “ _Please, tell me you didn't..._ ”

 

“ _Lindir, I'm..._ ” the half-elf started. He placed the journal back on the desk and moved slowly towards Lindir, as if afraid he might run away. “ _I'm sorry, love. I know I shouldn't have read it, but I was so worried about you..._ ”

 

At those words, the younger elf exploded. “ _How could you? Worried or not, you should know better, Elrond! I can't believe you did this! That is personal, you had no right to... Just... Argh! I knew I shouldn't have brought it here, why did I do it? And why did you have to read it, oh Valar help me..._ ”

 

Lindir couldn't believe it. Of all the things that could happen, _this_ was what the Valar had in store for him today, his lover reading his depraved fantasies by accident because he thought it might be a good idea to bring his personal journal to work today. Great. And that old fool couldn't even keep his hands to himself, could he? Had to go around reading other people's personal things and then asking forgiveness with that face as if he had done nothing wrong. Oh, the young advisor felt he could explode with fury. Even though he felt deeply ashamed for what Elrond had read, his anger surpassed all the embarrassment, because nothing like this would have happened had his Lord kept to his own business.

 

The older elf saw how furious his advisor was and tried to remember why reading that second page seemed like such a good idea at the time. Now he had to fix his mistake, he thought with a sigh, while Lindir kept rambling furiously at him. Elrond imagined a million different things to say, but decided to tread this next conversation with care, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He really didn't want to make things worse than they already were.

 

“ _Look, Lindir, I'm really sorry for what I did, I really am. I just was really worried, you seemed so distant these past weeks and I was at a loss. When I saw the journal on your desk, I had no idea it was yours and ended up reading a page by accident. I really didn't read it to mock you or anything. Please, forgive me_ ”, the Elven Lord said, his voice gentle, but firm.

 

Upon hearing those words, the younger elf stopped his rambling and looked at his lover. The advisor's fury was intense but apparently short-lived. When he saw how his Lord seemed truly sorry for what he did, Lindir's anger dissipated a bit, but ended up giving way for something else: embarrassment. Elrond had read about his fantasies, the things he had been trying to hide for years, he _knew_. Lindir blushed and lowered his head, his mind reeling with possibilities. He imagined all the things Elrond could do now that he knew about all those awful and disgusting things he secretly desired. Was he going to leave him? Remind him that it was wrong and then never talk about it again? The thought of either of those scenarios made the younger elf feel sick.

 

Elrond seemed to sense his lover's internal conflict and seized the opportunity to try and start a conversation about what was in the journal, hoping Lindir would agree to talk to him.

 

“ _Now, Lindir. We need to talk._ ”

 

The Elven Lord tried to keep his voice amiable, but saw how the younger elf tensed at those words and he knew the reason. Lindir was ashamed, scared and still a little angry. Elrond sighed. It was going to be a long talk. He took his lover's hand meeting no resistance and guided him towards his rooms through a door in the office. What they were going to discuss required privacy and not only it would be a long talk, but it would also be a very awkward one, given how much Lindir didn't seem to want to breach the subject.

  
  
“ _I re-really don't think this is a good idea, Elrond. Can't we just... Uh... forget about it..._ ” Lindir stuttered the sentence behind his lover, looking for a way to get out of this uncomfortable situation. First, Elrond reads his personal journal, and then he wants to talk about it? No way he was being this humiliated on a single day. But the older elf apparently was having none of that. He made Lindir sit down beside him on the bed and decided to go straight to the point.

 

“ _I know you probably don't want to hear a single word from me,_ " Elrond said, still holding Lindir's hand " _but I ask you to listen, because I truly believe you'll like what I have to say._ ”

 

“ _I really don't think so._ ” Lindir snickered, his shoulders slumped in a position of total defeat “ _I cannot believe I actually wrote those things. It would be better if you just forgot this whole thing, honestly._ ”

 

Elrond smiled. Lindir being Lindir, stubborn as always.

 

“ _I want you to know that I don't think any less of you because of what you wrote and I also don't want you to think that your fantasies are wrong or shameful. Everyone has them. It's completely normal, and I would've never made ridicule of you had you told me. I understand why you didn't, of course, but I want you to know that you can tell me anything from now on._ ” He rubbed Lindir's knuckles with his thumb, trying to comfort his lover. The young elf looked at Elrond with disbelief, not wanting to hope too much.

 

“ _But, how can you accept that? Don't you understand? I want to be treated like a child, Elrond, as if I were a young elfling who can't tell right from wrong! I want to play with toys and have someone taking care of me!_ ” Lindir said, exasperated, looking away in a desperate attempt to find a place to hide after his confession. “ _This isn't normal, far from it. There must be something wrong. Why do I like this sort of thing? I've done everything to make it stop. I even tried writing them down to see what happened, but they only seem to get worse and it's making me go mad. I can't take this anymore..._ ”

 

Seeing as Lindir was almost on the brink of tears, Elrond enveloped his younger lover in his arms, kissing his forehead and having him rest his head on his shoulder. “ _There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. What you wish for is a safe place where you can be a little child again, with someone taking care of you, and there is nothing wrong with wanting that. In fact, when it is done right with a person you trust, it can be a sweet and intimate experience. And, to tell you the truth, it's not the first time I see someone with the same kind of fantasies._ ” The half-elf looked at Lindir, who muttered a weak ' _really_?' between sobs. He nodded in response. “ _Yes, you see lots of things as a healer, believe it or not._ ”

 

Lindir clung to the other elf, his crying now turned to little sniffles, and smiled at the comforting words, wanting nothing more than to bask in his lover's warmth after their emotionally draining conversation. Both of them stayed like that for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's company, their previous discussion forgotten. Elrond considered the elf in his arms, feeling him relax considerably, before deciding to move forward with the talk.

 

“ _Now then, what are we going to need to take care of you?_  " He asked, his voice playful, trying to break the tension “ _Toys, crayons if you like drawing, blankets..._ ” While the older elf went on and on about all the things he thought they were going to need, Lindir couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elrond being okay with him liking this sort of stuff was one thing, but actually wanting to take care of him? Was it really going to happen?

 

“ _Wait, you... You really are going to do it?_ ” the young advisor asked, still unsure and not quite believing what was happening. “ _Are you serious?_ ”

  
  
Elrond smiled at him, cradling his lover's face in his hands and giving him a slow, gentle kiss. “ _Yes, I am serious, my dear Lindir. I know you still are not comfortable with this and I know you still feel ashamed about it, but we will get through it. Don't worry about anything more, sweetheart. Ada will take care of you from now on, okay?_ ”

  
Lindir smiled, feeling safe and comforted. He felt so happy, all that he wished for was coming true. He beamed at his lover, who tickled him, making him squeal with delight. A part of his mind still told him that this was wrong and sinful, but, for the first time, he chose to ignore it. Elrond had accepted him and that was all that mattered. He was loved.

  
  
“ _Yes, Ada._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic to be published here on the site, hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this fic is un-beta'd (is this how you write it? idk) and English is not my first language, so if you spot any errors (grammar, commas out of place or missing, spelling), please let me know.
> 
> I'm still not sure if I'll continue this. I do have some ideas though and if I get enough feedback, I'll publish more chapters.


	2. Gil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond has a surprise for his little elfling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, but college is pretty crazy right now (especially since it's Psychology - my god if I hear the word Psychoanalysis one more time, I swear I'll pass out) and I ended up taking more time to write this than I thought it would.
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for all the lovely comments and kudos! You guys are the best.

It was finally Spring in Rivendell. The air was warm, the trees and flowers were all in blossom and everyone seemed to be in a wonderful mood. Even Lindir, the elf who just a few weeks past spent his time sulking around and in a generally awful disposition, was seen chatting amiably with some of the staff and even whistling a tune in the corridors, much to the surprise of the inhabitants of the valley. No one could understand why Elrond's chief advisor had changed his demeanor so dramatically in just a couple of weeks, but they all secretly thanked whatever caused such change, since working with a constantly ill-tempered elf was almost nerve-wracking.

Said elf was busy finishing his chores for the day, which consisted mostly of reviewing reports and signing some documents. He looked up from his work to see Elrond tidying up his desk, ready to leave the office they shared. Just before he left, the Elven Lord passed by Lindir's desk and left a small folded note, winking at him as he walked away towards his rooms.

The younger elf hastily signed the document in front of him, placing it quickly on the ever-growing pile on the right side of the desk, not even trying to hide his eagerness. He picked the note up and unfolded it, smiling as he read his Lord's beautiful handwriting.

 

' _Ada has a surprise for you. Be a good boy and finish your work. I'll be in your room.'_

 

Lindir's smiled widened and he went back to work, wanting to finish everything as soon as possible, so he could finally spend some time with his Daddy after such a busy day. He blushed slightly at the notion. Even after a couple of weeks since the incident with his journal, Lindir still felt a little odd when he thought of Elrond as his Daddy. Not that he didn't like it, of course, but it was quite a lot to get used to, after all. Pushing those thoughts aside, the young elf went back to his work, sighing as he saw the lengthy documents he still had to go through.

 

–

 

Elrond searched through his bookshelf for a small distraction while he waited for his little elfling to arrive. One of the titles caught his eye and he reached for it with one hand, the other holding a half-consumed goblet of wine. Satisfied with his choice, the Elven Lord sat on a comfortable armchair beside a small window, setting his goblet on a nearby table and opening the book on page one. He sighed and begun his reading, knowing it would take a while for Lindir to appear, considering the amount of documents on his advisor's desk. He had just finished the fourth chapter of the novel when he heard the door open slightly, only to be closed and locked moments after. Elrond smiled, closing the book and placing it on the table along with the now empty goblet. Lindir appeared before him then, his hair loose and a shy smile on his face.

 

' _Hello, Ada...'_ said the younger elf, his hands playing nervously with a loose thread on his robes. Elrond could see that moments like these still made Lindir fidgety, as if he still felt unsure about it, so he tried to be as reassuring as possible and keep his lover confortable. He only hoped the surprise he had planned would help in that aspect.

 

' _Hello, my star. Did you finish your work?_ ' said Elrond, getting up from the armchair and walking towards the younger elf, who nodded weakly.

 

' _I...I finished everything like you said, Ada._ ' Lindir replied shyly, looking away in embarrassment. The half-elf dearly wished he could see this side of Lindir more often, this elfling was such an adorable little thing! Elrond cupped his lover's cheek, caressing it with his thumb as the other elf leaned into the touch.

 

' _Such a good little boy. Daddy is so proud of you._ ' the Elven Lord said, fully aware of the effect these words had.

 

Lindir blushed, looking at his Ada and smiling. His tense shoulders now relaxed considerably, which did not go unnoticed by Elrond. He could see now that the stoic and reserved advisor who stood before him moments ago was gone, only to give place to a sweet and innocent little boy, who wanted nothing more than to please his Daddy.

 

' _Now, since you were such a good boy, you deserve a reward, don't you think?_ ' Lindir nodded earnestly ' _Well, then, there is someone waiting for you on Daddy's bed. Go say hi._ '

 

Elrond watched delighted as his little elfling dragged him along towards the bedroom, hand clutched tightly on his robes. He couldn't help smiling when he saw how Lindir's eyes widened at what waited for him.

 

Sitting on one of the pillows was a cute-looking horse plushie, with a black coat, white muzzle and hooves and a beautiful silver mane. Around his neck, a thin string with a small purple jewel pendant.

 

' _Do you like it?_ ' Elrond asked, wondering if perhaps he had gone too far or made his lover unconfortable. His thoughts were interrupted by a crushing hug from Lindir, who seemed unbelievably happy and giddy.

 

' _Thank you so much, Daddy! I loved it!_ ' the younger elf kissed his Ada's cheek and ran to the bed to hug the toy, giggling excitedly as he held the plush in his arms ' _What's his name? He is so pretty..._ '

 

Elrond sat by his side, feeling relieved that his initial plan had worked out. It was the first time they had a moment like this and the half-elf was glad his young lover felt comfortable enough to express himself freely. He smiled at his little boy, who was busy admiring the toy and brushing the horse's fur with his fingers.

 

' _His name is Gil, love. I hope you two become very good friends._ ' Elrond said, caressing his boy's head. Lindir hugged the plushie tight to his chest and looked at his Daddy.

 

' _He looks just like Suidal, Daddy!_ ' the younger elf said, referring to one of the horses they kept on the stables ' _Do you think he is as fast as her?_ '

 

' _I think he is even faster.'_ Elrond replied with a small chuckle. He watched mesmerized as Lindir played with his new friend, until he heard a low grumbling noise, reminding him that it was about dinner time. ' _I think someone is hungry...'_ he said,looking pointedly at his little boy.

 

' _Am not!'_ Lindir replied, only to blush a little when his stomach complained once more. The half-elf laughed at this, getting up from the bed and offering his hand to his young lover.

 

' _Come on, little bird. Let's get something to eat, Daddy's hungry too._ ' Elrond said, hoping the servants had already delivered their meals to his rooms like he asked.

 

' _May I take Gil?_ ' asked Lindir, taking his Ada's hand and holding the plushie by the hoof.

 

' _Yes, you may. But he'll sit by your side at dinner and you can only pick him up after you're finished. Understood?_ ' Lindir nodded ' _Good. Let's go, then.'_

 

 _'_ _Ada?'_ the young elf started, as they walked towards the main chamber hand in hand.

 

' _Yes, Lindir?_ '

 

' _I love you.'_

 

_'Love you too, my star.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos appreciated! Again, if you spot any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know!  
> Next chapter will be up soon!  
> Also, in case anyone wonders what Gil looks like: http://bit.ly/1AVRtDl  
> -  
> On a completely unrelated note, I watched the trailer for BotFA and I can now be 100% sure that by the end of the movie I will be a complete disaster.


	3. Bed Time I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindir's Daddy is late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is not dead.
> 
> I'm so very sorry about my absence, I actually had a terrible case of writer's block, and I could not write anything even remotely decent in the past few months, especially during my summer break. It was a nightmare, honestly. 
> 
> I hope I can update this more regularly now, since I have five chapters planned already (btw, if any of you have ideas or scenes you'd like to see, feel free to comment below!)
> 
> Also, thanks to all the very nice people who kudo'ed (this doesn't look right), commented and bookmarked this! You are lovely!

It was well past sunset and Lindir was busy drawing on small pieces of parchment in his Ada's rooms. He smiled proudly as he finished his last drawing, folding and placing it neatly on the desk, so he could show it to his Daddy later. With a black crayon, he signed his name in messy Tengwar and added: _For Ada._ As he finished the task, he wondered where his Daddy was. He had promised he wouldn't take too long to come see him after dinner, why was he late?

 

' _What is taking Daddy so long, Gil_?' Lindir asked the horse plushie, picking it up and walking towards the bed. ' _I'm getting bored, there is nothing to do..._ '

 

He sat on the bed holding Gil on his lap, looking for something in the room that could distract him. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. He had an idea!

 

' _I know, Gil! We can make a fort! Wait here and keep watch._ ' Little Lindir said excitedly, placing the plush on the bed, as he went to his Ada's wardrobe and opened one of the many drawers, picking a big beige blanket. He didn't even bother closing the drawer, reasoning he would have plenty of time to fix his mess after he was done with his fort.

 

Then, the young elf took his time rearranging some of the furniture around the room, trying to create a structure to support the blanket, smiling satisfied when he was finally done. After that, he used some of the pillows stacked on his Ada's bed to create a wall around his fort, just to add a finishing touch. It was a very rudimentary tent of sorts, but since it seemed to comport both him and Gil, it was decent enough, he figured.

 

Giggling, he grabbed his plushie and entered the fort, marveling at his own creation. Lindir wondered if he should make an extra room next, just in case Daddy decided to visit. He was about to leave his tent to begin his work on the extra room when he heard the door opening, and his Ada's voice calling his name:

 

' _Lindir? Where are you?_ '

 

Trying not to make a sound, the young elf quickly placed Gil as a guard outside the tent, hoping his Daddy would not notice his movement. Lindir did his best to suppress his giggles as he heard his Ada approaching the fort, apparently starting a conversation with his friend.

 

' _Oh, I see. So he isn't home?_ '

 

Silly Ada.

 

' _That's too bad, because I had a surprise for him, you know._ '

 

At that, Lindir stopped his giggling, his pointy ears perking up.

 

' _Gilmith gave me this bottle of orange juice and, well... If he isn't home, I think I'll have to drink it all by myself..._ ' Elrond said, in a mock-sad tone.

 

' _I'm here, Ada!_ ' Lindir said, quickly leaving the fort at the mention of his favorite drink, knocking a few pillows down in the process. ' _Don't be sad, you can share the juice with me!_ ' He hugged Elrond and buried his face in the elder's neck, something he did only when he was in his 'little' mindset.

 

' _There you are, my dear child._ ' Elrond laughed, hugging the young elf back tightly.

 

As he held Lindir in his arms, the Elven Lord cast a quick glance around the room and frowned. His little boy had been busy while he was gone, he shouldn't have taken so long at dinner. ' _What have you been up to, Lindir?_ ' he asked with an amused voice ' _This room is a mess, don't you think?_ '

 

Indeed it was. There were blankets and toys all around the bedroom, the wardrobe was open with the drawers disorganized and the desk was a carnival of parchment and colorful crayons scattered all over it.

 

' _You were taking so long, Daddy. So me and Gil played with our toys for a while and then we felt like drawing... Then I had an idea to build a fort!_ ' the young elf said excitedly, his speech soft and childlike. The Elven Lord smiled as he listened to his elfling's recounting of his adventures during his playtime. It truly amazed him how genuine it all was. When Lindir entered his mindset, his voice and speech pattern changed, he became more playful and less restrained, even the look in his eyes was different. There wasn't any pretending. It was a part of himself he was finally able to express. And Elrond was more than happy to help him, in any way he could.

 

' _What about Gil? You built everything by yourself?_ ' he asked, brushing a strand of hair away from the boy's face.

 

' _Ah, he helped too. He kept watch while I was busy building._ ' the young elf replied, nonchalantly. The older elf chuckled at that and finally noticed the expectant look he was receiving.

 

' _Oh, I know what you want, but not before you tidy up Daddy's room._ ' Elrond said, getting a disappointed look in return.

 

' _Aww, why can't I have it now, Ada?'_ asked Lindir, pouting.

 

' _Because it's not nice to leave your playthings scattered like that. Come on, love._ ' It would take more than pouting to bribe him, he had to be strict now and then, after all. ' _You played for quite a while, now it's time to tidy up. I'll prepare your bath in the meantime, alright?_ '

 

' _Yes, Ada._ ' the younger elf said, starting to pick up his toys a little disheartened.

 

' _If you clean up the room before I'm done preparing your bath, I'll give you a whole glass of juice._ ' Elrond added, knowing that some positive reinforcement was all it would take to make Lindir less moody. As if on cue, the younger elf beamed and started to work faster, picking up his toys at record speed. There was no way he could resist his Daddy's offer.

 

While the elfling was busy cleaning up, Elrond was off to prepare the bath. He had already ordered for a few buckets of hot water to be brought to his private baths, and as he entered the spacious room, he saw the servants had already been there, for the buckets were lined up beside the bathtub, filled to the brim with steaming water.

 

The half-elf shrugged off his outer robes and folded them neatly before placing them on a small stool. He then rolled up the sleeves of his linen undershirt, moving to a small fountain on the corner of the room and filling two large wooden buckets with cold water, before moving to the tub and beginning his work of gradually filling the bath with cold and hot water until it was the right temperature.

 

After he was done, he moved to a cabinet and retrieved a few wooden toys, smiling as the little boats and dolphins floated happily in the water of the tub. Elrond never thought he would enjoy taking care of Lindir as much as he did. It turned out that his young lover wasn't the only one who needed this sort of play, he realized now that he needed it as well. Deep down, the Elven Lord yearned to nurture, to protect and more importantly, _to feel needed_.

 

So much had happened in his life, so many people had left him. It seemed as if every time he thought he was finally going to be happy, the Valar played yet another cruel trick on him. Sometimes he even wondered if Elros was the one to make the wisest choice, after all. But seeing Lindir so vulnerable and fragile the first time they played, clinging to him as if his life depended on it, Elrond knew this was going to be different, for his lover _truly_ needed and loved him. Lindir would not leave, like others had done, and nothing bad would happen to him, as far as the half-elf was concerned. This time he would not fail, he was sure of it.

 

Elrond sighed deeply and calmed his thoughts as he heard his little boy calling him. He opened the door and was genuinely surprised to see his room impeccable in such a short time. He knew the promise of a reward would work, but he never thought it would work so well. The Elven Lord picked the bottle of juice that was abandoned on the table and filled a full glass, knowing full well what would happen in case he appeared empty handed.

 

' _Daddy?_ ' Lindir called from where he was sitting on the bed, Gil on his lap, his eyes already showing signs of tiredness.

 

_'I'm here, love._ ' Elrond said, sitting next to the boy and offering the reward ' _You did a great job, I'm very proud of you._ '

 

The younger elf smiled before taking the glass, glad he had pleased his Ada. He started to drink the juice, holding the glass with both hands like a small child, which earned a fond smile from the older elf. When he was finished, Lindir handed the glass to Elrond, cuddling closer to him as sleep started to wash over his fragile frame.

 

' _Time for your bath now, little bird._ ' the half-elf said, kissing the boy's forehead ' _Try to stay awake just a little longer, alright?_ '

 

Lindir only nodded sleepily as he was picked up and carried towards the bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever someone talks about abandonment issues in class, I think about Elrond. All aboard the Abandonment schema. 
> 
> Poor baby, he is such a nice guy and his life sucked :c I think I'll cry in a corner, excuse me.
> 
> \---/---
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
